The Dark Lady (VoldemortHermione)
by idkidctbhkk
Summary: um voldemort basically kidnapped hermione and its kinda awkward idc its my first fanfic i think its okay. i dont think i have the neck to do a sex scene or whatever so its an average rating but ill change if it does um if you can do that. noone even cares anyway so here you go idk i cant do summarys


**The start of this is set in Deathly Hallows (part 2 film wise) when Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix but Lord Voldemort is called before they escape**

Hermione lays on the ground, her 'mudblood' wound is still bleeding, but Bellatrix has taken a break of torturing her to await the Dark Lord. She can hear shouting echo around the room but she is unsure whether it is Harry and Ron or if something was happening with her captors.

She summoned enough strength to turn her head and look; something was wrong, they were arguing and she saw Bellatrix raise her wand to Lucius' neck.

She heard a patter of soft foot steps behind, her watery eyes focused to see Wormtail' ratty features leaning over her, he suddenly looked up, he was very twitchy Hermione thought, "B-But what about the girl" Wormtail stammered, "Kill her" Bellatrix hissed with her wand already raised to Hermione' face. Hermione tried to move but only wriggled, and closed her eyes, expecting the end.

"NO, we must give the Dark Lord evidence of our capture" shouted Scabior, Lucius managed a squirm in agreement

Bellatrix sniggered "The Dark Lord does not care for FILTHY MUDBLOODS" she screamed. Then she hunched, and tip-toed eerily to Hermione, " Little Potty and his blood traitor friend have escaped, and left you. With us. Now what do you suppose we do with you." she said in her patronizing whisper tone.

Hermione felt a rush of relief that they had escaped but also a wave of anguish and disappointment that they had left her here. Bellatrix was still murderously staring at Hermione when there was a crack from behind, the room grew dark and cold and in a mist of dark shadows arose Lord Voldemort himself.

"Where is the boy?" whispered Lord Voldemort, for a while there was silence and Hermione was petrified on the cold floor. The silence was broken by the terrified yet first to speak Lucius Malfoy; "M-My Lord.. Him and the Weasley boy escaped". The room was already dark and cold but a worse atmosphere came down now, "How may I ask" asked Voldemort, "W-We are still unsure, b-but they are no longer in the dungeons" said Wormtail, who had sudden courage . An anger rose over Lord Voldemorts face " AaaVada KEDAVRA" and the heap that once was Peter Pettigrew was dead on the cold hard floor

"Who is the girl?" Voldemort asked, with a surprising level of calmness for someone who just killed a man. Hermione' stomach churned, How could Ron and Harry leave me here? she thought. Bellatrix spoke clearly and calmly "A filthy mudblood, one of Potters friends, I told them we should should have killed her earlier. Shes of no use to us" raising her wand for the second time.

"Aha dear Bellatrix, no need for that, ones powers in legilimency should put an end to her stubbornness. This is Hermione Granger am I correct Draco?". Draco who had remained silent was taken aback but shakily nodded at his father

"Yes, it is, may I er ask how you know um er my Lord" asked Lucius, Voldemort just smiled "One has recently learned that I need to know and understand Potter to defeat him, and no hero goes without his little friends". Hermione had never felt more scared, what she would do to die on the spot here.

The small group of death eaters were quite surprised by Voldemort. "I'll be taking the girl" Bellatrix was upset that she couldn't finish Hermione off, also she couldn't help but think this was unusual behavior for Voldemort. In fact if you were to dig deeper into Bellatrix' mind she was also envious that she wasn't a beautiful 19-year-old who was being taken away by the evil Lord Voldemort, but no one wants to go into Bellatrix' mind that far.

Hermione couldn't move, this was no more than a dream to her now. Yep a bad bad dream, and she drifted out of consciousness.

Voldemort gently grabbed her and apparated with her in his arms, leaving the group of magical villains shocked and slightly alarmed

Hermione woke up to white sheets and a four poster bed, she was confused and her wrist hurt but she managed to sit up straight. Voldemort was at the end of her bed. She almost passed out again.

"You know, you looked really beautiful in your yule ball dress. I-I got it from your house" and he lifted up the pink dress

"Where am I?". "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" "This isn't my bed" "YOU-RE LORD VOLDEMORT" "WHERES HARRY" "WHY HAVE YOU GOT ME", other worried phrases, screaming and crying filled up the morning. Hermione was in Voldemorts powerful hands in a muggles house whom he had murdered.

Needless to say Hermione didn't understand and feel the same way as Voldemort and she wasn't the only one crying herself to sleep that night


End file.
